The Harbinger's Quest (CC1)
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Written as a Challenge; When a lower Summoner is tasked with bringing food for Fiddlesticks, everything goes wrong.


**The Harbinger's Quest (CC1)**

**Summery****:** This is a "Cold Challenge". The challenge being to create a tasteful first person story involving fiddlesticks, horror, humor, and have a decent plot.

**A/N: **I know that reading a first person story can be a turn off to read... I'm just doing this as a challenge to see if I can pull it off... maybe it won't suck... At least it isn't a self insert. Damn I hope I can come up with a plot for this...

"Talking" and _"Thinking"_

**Chapter 1****: They Cannot Be Along**

"Good luck, don't leave your hand in there too long."

The guard closed the door behind me as the smell of dust and stale air caused me clinch my jaw. Walking alone along the empty stone hallway I nervously carried the large bowl, seeds shifting inside it with every steep I took. It was cold in the Old Eastern wing the Institute of war.

"This wing had been the first building used by Noxus before a new one was build some 17 years ago and the League hasn't stop expanding since... or at least that is what Drak tells me... and here I am talking to myself, in a cold dank hallway, holding a bowl full of seeds... This is not why I became a summoner." I looked at the abandoned rooms as I passed, their wooden doors starting to show signs of mold.

Glancing at the seeds in the bowl I sighed out a long breath. _"Feed duty, the bane of all lower summoners. I was even assigned to champs I've never served before... Is this really what this champion eats?" _I held the rim of the bowl tightly as I poked the seeds with my other hand to see if they were in some way special.

*CAW!

I jumped, nearly screaming as the crow flew past me. I looked at the spilled seeds on the floor before muttering about stupid birds. The annoying bird landed peaking up a few seeds before flying away. "How did that thing get in here?" I knelt scoping up as much of the seeds as I could before continuing on.

"_Maokai wanted soil from a riverbank, Brand wanted meat soaked in oil, Nocturne wanted live pray and I'm not even sure if he eats..." _I turned a corner approaching the metal wall and metal door that had both been erected almost 20 years ago.

"_Fiddlesticks, just wants seeds." _I looked near the bottom of the metal door to see a hatch._"Drak said to slide the bowl through the door, wait till it got quite again, reach in and take the bowl back and whatever I did, not to look inside."_

I saw the problem instantly, the small hatch at the base of the door was cracked open. As I knelt and looked over the handle of the hatch I found the problem. A single small long black seed wedge perfectly to keep the locking mechanism from falling into place. I wiggle it a bit and the seed fell to the floor

"Ok your meal is here?" I knocked on the door before pulling the hatch open with one hand and sliding the bowl inside the dark room with the other. There was a moment of hesitation as I glimpsed the two small green orbs on the other side of the room before I stood up letting the hatch fall back closed, the small locking pin swinging on it's own back into place with a click securing the door. _"Crap for a second I thought he might now be in there..."_

*CAWWWW!*

I looked to a window as there was a uproar of loud cries from crows that preached on the outside window sill. I watched them for a moment and with another chorus of calls the murder took flight, scattering in all directions.

I waited tapping my foot for what felt like an eternity before I sighed and unfolded my arms from the sleeve of my robe, but still heard nothing from inside the room. _"I guess he wasn't hungry..."_

My hand felt oddly numb as I knelt, reaching inside for the bowl. I felt nothing but dust and grit as my fingers brushed over stone floor. Seconds passed as I leaned further into the hatchway thinking I must have pushed the bowl farther into the room than I remembered.

As I reached farther still into the room I felt the rim of the bowl, and as I began to pull it back I could feel it was still full. Just before I could see the bowl I felt leather on my wrist for only a moment before I was snatched forward, barely ducking to avoid strike my head on the metal frame of the hatch way.

As I tumbled across the room I turned to over to look back through darkness as I heard the slamming of the hatch door and the click of locking pin I had fixed. I was to my feet in an instant staring through the darkness at the two green orbs.

*Thunge

The green orbs move closer as the sound of wood on stone echoed through the room. I steeped back feeling the orbs stare at me.

*Thudge*

Another step, and the two orbs lurch up and down almost as if they had jump in making the stride. I felt wall behind me and I flattened against it.

*Thudge*

*Thudge*

*Thudge*

The orbs were only a step away from me. "Where are they!?" Came a crackling voice that if I wasn't about to die I'd have cared to say was panicked.

"WHAT!?" I shook as I saw the orbs reflecting onto a metal blade that was raising upwards.

"My Wards..." The voice again spook eery and cold.

"What WARDS!?" I responded closing my eyes, shaking at the bitter irony of dying for not having any wards, the first rule of summoning being to always have wards.

The voice became even more evil. "You brought the seed."

"For you..." I felt ill as I slid down the wall waiting for the strike of the weapon, as I failed to think of a single useful thing to say or do.

"For my wards..." The voice snapped back.

There was a moment of pure mind numbing terror before everything clicked. "I saw crows!?" My voice was louder, more rushed, and less dignified than I thought my last words should have been, but I knew they would be my last as the reflection of the orbs, on the metal of the weapon, raise upwards.

I waited for the strike but it never came. The orbs tilted as if the head they belong to was thinking. "Where?" the orbs vanished as I realized the Champion must have been turned around.

"Outside... by the window." I pointed with my finger, though I could not see, nor was the monster in front of me looking my way to see.

The monster began to grumble and pace around.

*Thunge*

I took the moment to slowly get to my feet, One can hand coming up slightly with a low glow. Though I could only manage a small ball of light, it was enough to see the room.

*Thunge*

Bones lay at the edges of the room, torn robes and armor alike. None were fresh, most looking as if they were close to turning to dust. I focused on the Champion know as The Harbinger of Doom.

*Thunge*

Fiddlesticks was taller than me by a bit, straw seemed to hang out from bits of him and his clothe face was hard to read as he looked back to me. "I will have them back, they cannot be alone, no, no, no, no... how will they rest."

"Sure..." I watched as Fiddlesticks pointed his weapon at me.

"You brought the seed, you will help." Fiddlesticks half walked half hopped to the wooden door that the metal wall and door had been built in front of.

Fiddlesticks' raised his weapon driving the blade into the wood of the door over and over until he had hacked into it enough to pull it from the hedges. He flung it, nearly striking me, before he start to do the same to the metal. I cringed as the blade, which I was now sure was not plain iron, cut into the thick metal of the door without much trouble.

In the same amount of time he had pulled the second door from the wall and flung it across the room.

I looked at the scarecrow that had just ripped through wood and metal but now stood at the edge of a room and seemed uneasy. "To leave is wrong, I must guard... but I must guard, so I must leave." His voice a chuckle I wish I'd never heard. "Mustn't forget..." Fiddlesticks slowly turned walking to the side of the room.

I watched as from the robes and sash of a summoner he had killed years before he made a small bag, which he then filled with the seeds from the bowl, tied it closed, and threw it to me. He hobbled out into the hallway taking in the midday sun through the window. "They cannot be alone... One is alone... One is near."

I followed him as he walked down the hall. _"I'm ether as good as dead, or I'm the greatest summoner alive just for being alive... had a conversation with Fiddlesticks outside of a match, didn't die. Greatest summoner by default, instant promotion from lower summoner to match ready summoner."_

*CAWWWWW!

The call of the a crow snapped me out of my thoughts.

Fiddlesticks cackled as it flew to him. "Yes come home..." As the bird neared it seems to glow black. It landed on Fiddlesticks' shoulder for a moment, glowing as it hoped inside what I would call the monster chest. "Seed!"

I snapped out of staring to open the bag and hand it to him, before he opened it. The bird, the same one that had scared me on the way into this mess, popped from his chest to his wrist with a single flap of it's wings and began peeking away at the seed as the abomination before me laughed.

"Come!" With a turn the monster turned and the bird dove back into his chest. I felt the bag of seed hit me in my chest and caught it. "What, where are you... err... we going?" I asked still shaken.

"They cannot be alone... One is not alone... Many are... How will they rest?" With another sickening laugh He began to walk down the hall towards what I knew to be the old exit that was sealed off. I doubted it would even slow this monster down as i followed behind stuffing the bag of seed into my robe.

* * *

**A/N: **I have a few rules when I write fics... I do not write in the first person, I do not break from the established lore, and I do not make an OC a main character. Guess I'm breaking all of those with this one. Whatever... tried something new... don't think I pulled it off too well... maybe I'm just sleepy.


End file.
